inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 335
The Lost Mountain is the 335th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *A demon mountain named Gakusanjin has his precious nulling stone taken from him by Naraku. *Gakusanjin mistakes Inuyasha and friends for accomplices of Naraku and attacks them. Synopsis *Kagura is flying on her plume. She encounters a pair of Parasitic Nymphs, and she states how disgusted she is by the insects' seemingly infinite numbers. She sees a fire in the distance and then sees that it's Kohaku. The young slayer found the Parasitic Nymph's nest, and is burning it. Kagura asks what the bugs are and Kohaku explains. After an awkward pause, Kagura asks Kohaku if he has information he's with-holding from her, most especially wanting to know why Naraku asked them to hunt down some bugs. Kohaku says he knows nothing. Kagura scoffs at this because unlike her, Kohaku is a minion that Naraku trusts, and if doesn't know, she'll probably never find out. Suddenly the two of them hear a rumbling and they see a mountain move. The slayer wonders if he imagined it, but Kagura says she saw it move as well. The Saimyōshō appear and then call the pair back to Naraku. *Inuyasha and friends stumble upon a massive crater. Miroku concludes that the rumors he heard from villagers are indeed true: Seven days ago, an entire mountain disappeared overnight. Kagome wonders if the parasitic nymphs have anything to do with this. Inuyasha says he can smell Naraku's scent mixed in with the rubble of the mountain. He also says he smells another demon, and this one's scent is way stronger than Naraku's. Inuyasha says that means it must have been here for a long time. The group decides to track the scent. *Kohaku wonders to himself where the bugs came from in the first place. They must have lost their host. Kohaku then wonders if the 'moving mountain' was their host, and if so, then Naraku's only reason for killing the insignificant insects was to hide something about the moving mountain. For some reason, he didn't want the others to find the mountain. But why? Before getting any deeper in thought, Kohaku is snapped out of his musings by Hakudōshi. The two of them see Kagura flying off on her own again. Hakudōshi says he doesn't understand why Naraku keeps Kagura alive, when she disobeys and conspires against his will at every turn. Meanwhile, on her plume, Kagura thinks to herself that the moving mountain must have been a living creature, alive. Out of curiosity, she decides to go find it. "What is Naraku planning this time?" *Inuyasha and the group arrive at the source of the scent. It's a mountain, but it comes to life and attacks them. Angry at being attacked for no reason, Inuyasha asks the mountain man if he's 'with Naraku'. The mountain man responds that Naraku entered his body and awoke him from a 200-year slumber. Kagura is also spying on the group and listening to the conversation. The Mountain man, who reveals his name to be Gakusanjin, says that when Naraku entered his mountain body, the foul miasma forced him to awaken. And, worse than that, Naraku stole the powerful nulling stone from his body. Believing them to be allies of Naraku, Gakusanjin attacks Inuyasha once again, demanding they give him Naraku and return the nulling stone. *The Group tries to explain that they're also after Naraku, but the mountain man won't listen to reason. Inuyasha draws his Tessaiga, but Miroku tells him not to kill Gakusanjin, as they still need to get his story. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *In the Anime adaptation of this chapter, we get to see Naraku enter Gakusanjin's body and lay his eyes on the nulling stone. In the original Manga, it happens 'offscreen' so to speak and the first mention of the nulling stone is when Inuyasha is attacked by Gakusanjin. Category:Chapters